


heartbreak

by rcsebud



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcsebud/pseuds/rcsebud
Summary: (90s au) time went on, but love kept going.





	heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: cursing, alcohol abuse, and death/suicide

**april, 1997**

richie, stared hastily at the phone on his nightstand, he then dialed eddie's number that was written on a crumpled piece of paper, scribbled with his neat handwriting.

 _monday_  
"hi eddie! its been awhile... ha well i just wanted to say hi... no, no i just wanted to talk to you."

 _tuesday_  
"you've must've been busy? or something but i just wanted to talk you, if you got any time to spare, please."

 _wednesday_  
"i sounded desperate last time, sorry i know but i just really want to talk you, please, i just... please."

 

**may, 1997**

_thursday_  
"this is richie... again, please call back?  
it's been too long."

 _friday_  
"you know the drill, please."

 _saturday_  
"eddie, baby, i get you love to play hard to get which i love too, you know i do. but i want to hear your voice, please call back."

 _sunday_  
"richie tozier, back at it again with another phone call, baby please... call back."

 _monday_  
"fine if you won't respond, i'll tell you everything i wanted to tell you."

 _tuesday_  
"eds! so like, i just wanted to tell you i got the job! the one we've been talking about since kids, i just wanted to tell you that because you've always you supported me and... yeah. can you please call back please."

**june 1997**

_monday_  
"i'm so sorry to skip my daily annoyance to you but i've been busy, yep bitchy tozier has been busy with life, jealous baby? i just, i just  
please..."

 _friday_  
"i'm fucking drunk and crying please baby please, i need you here now."

 _saturday_  
"i can't do this anymore, i just please i n-"

 

 

_we are sorry to inform but this line has been placed out of service_

 

he stared at the phone, shaking, dropping the phone, grabbing his keys, after having left his house in somewhat of a haze...

 

 

 

_breaking news: a driver, his identity still being under investigation, has shown to be intoxicated has appears to have driven himself to the death causing a rather gruesome, tragic accident. police are still investigating the identity of this man, if you have any information on him please call the police station._

"hello yes? i know who that was... in the accident and it was all my fault."

"sir, sir! what do you mean, it was 'your fault' ?"

"it was my fault. my fault. my fault!"

"sir please calm down, we need you to tell us who you are and how his death was your fault."

"edward, edward kaspbrak and i... never called back... i broke his heart."


End file.
